comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Wonder Woman #1: 07 Jun 2006 Current Issue :Wonder Woman #2: 23 Aug 2006 Next Issue :Wonder Woman #3: 08 Oct 2006 Status Published bi-monthly. Restarted with a new #1 in June 2006. Characters Main Characters *'Wonder Woman/Princess Diana/Diana Prince' - Super-hero, warrior and former ambassador from the island Amazon nation of Themyscira. - wikipedia:Wonder Woman *'Wonder Woman/Donna Troy' - Younger sister/clone of Diana; took on the mantle of Wonder Woman following the events of Infinite Crisis. - wikipedia:Donna Troy Allies Enemies The Greek Gods Minor Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - After seeing his parents gunned down in a robbery, Bruce Wayne trained his mind and body to become the world's gratest detective and a dark avenging vigilante. (aka 'The Dark Knight') - wikipedia:Batman Other Characters/Places/Things *'Themyscira' - An island nation that resides in a different dimensional place. Home to the Amazons, a group of immortal warrior women with a culture based on ancient Greece. (aka Paradise Island) - wikipedia:Themyscira *'Lasso of Truth/Golden Lasso of Hestia/Girdle of Gaia' - Formed from the mythical Girdle of Gaia, this is Wonder Woman's siganture weapon. It is effectively indestructable, and anyone bound by it must speak the truth. Recent Storylines Wonder Woman #2 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Wonder Woman #1 Wonder Woman #226 Wonder Woman #225 "Nothing Finished, Only Abandoned". With the Themyscirans having left this plane of existance, the gods of Olympus say their farewells to Diana and leave as well. The Themysciran embassy closes as well, and Diana says her goodbyes, but outside is greeted by people who have read and responded to her book. Diana tells the assembled crowd that she will endure and not abandon them. Wonder Woman #224 "Marathon" part 2. Infinite Crisis crossover. The gods of Olympus look on as Diana and the Themyscirans wage a losing battle against the attacking OMACs. The tide of the battle turns somewhat when the Themyscirans employ a Purple Death Ray, but Diana is horrified that the innocent within the OMACs had to die. The OMACs reveal that they are really after Diana for killing Max Lord, so the Themyscirans depart from our plane of existance, leaving Wonder Woman to confront the OMACs alone. Wonder Woman #223 With Themyscira under attack by a horde of OMACs, Wonder Woman breaks out of detention at The Hague and rushes off to help her fellow Amazons. But her assistance is not enough, and the OMACs quickly overwhelm the island's defenders. Wonder Woman #222 "Blood Debt." As the Amazons of Themyscira prepare for an impending imvasion by an army of OMACs, Wonder Woman's trial for killing Max Lord begins in the Hague. Later Cheetah infiltrates the compound where Diana is being held; she watches as Donna Troy and Supergirl arrive, saying their goodbyes before they leave on their mission to deep space. Then Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman; the battle ends with Cheetah being defeated, possibly fataly. Wonder Woman #221 "Pride of the Amazons" - OMAC Project Tie-In - Three children turn into OMACs and go after Diana, who has decided that she must turn herself in for the murder of Maxwell Lord. While she is fighting the OMACs, the brother eye has released video footage of Wonder Woman killing Lord, which is played by all the news networks. Wonder Woman #220 "Affirmative Defense". After killing Max Lord, Womder Woman is called away to stop a tsunami, but it turns out to be a false alarm. Instead, she ends up stopping a nuclear reactor from melting down. Returning to the embassy, she learns that Jonah, one of her aides, was really an agent for Checkmate. After confronting Jonah, she visits Batman in the Batcave, but he will not listen to her explainations for why she had to kill Lord. Wonder Woman #219 "Sacrifice" part 4 of 4. Superman, under the mental control of Max Lord, battles Wonder Woman. They are too evenly matched, but during a moment when she has the upper hand, Diana uses the Lasso of Truth on Lord--he tells her that the only way to free Superman from his control is to kill him. So she does. (Continued in The OMAC Project #4) Past Storylines Collections *'Wonder Woman, vol. 1: Gods and Mortals' - Collects vol. 2 #1-7. "Featuring the young Amazon's origin and her introduction to 'Man's World.' Before she has a chance to fully assimilate into her new home, Wonder Woman must battle the chaos of the Greek god Ares, as he plans to bring upon World War III!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401201970 *'Wonder Woman, vol. 2: Challenge of the Gods' - Collects vol. 2 #7-14. "Featuring the debut of the deadly Cheetah!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203248 *'Wonder Woman, vol. 3: Beauty and the Beasts' - Collects vol. 2 #15-19 plus portions of Action Comics #600. "Wonder Woman faces her toughest opponents yet in tales featuring Silver Swan, Superman, Circe, Darkseid and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204848 *'Wonder Woman, vol. 4: Destiny Calling' - collects vol. 2 #20-24 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209432 *'Wonder Woman: The Contest' - Collects vol. 2 #90-93, 0. "After winning a contest of physical and mental challenges, Princess Diana was elected to go to Patriarch's World to teach them the Amazon ways as the super-heroine Wonder Woman. But years later, Diana's mother is unsatisfied with her limited progress to bring an end to all acts of hate on Earth, so she institutes another contest to name a new champion. Attempting to defend her position, Diana enters the games but in the end is bested by the arrogant and powerful Artemis. Now, a defeated and dejected Diana can only watch as Artemis, a skilled warrior with a penchant for violence, journeys to Man's World as the new Wonder Woman." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563891948 *'Wonder Woman: The Challenge of Artemis' - Collects vol. 2 #94-100. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563892642 *'Wonder Woman: Second Genesis' - Collects vol. 2 #101-105. "Totally devoid of conscience or morality, Darkseid is a godlike being who desires nothing more than complete control of the entire universe. The brutal ruler of the planet Apokolips looks to achieve his malicious goal by usurping the power of the Olympian gods. Descending upon Wonder Woman's fabled Paradise Island, the ruthless tyrant begins a campaign of destruction which ends with the defeat of the mythological deities. Now with Darkseid's plan coming to fruition it is up to Princess Diana and her Amazon sisters to save their gods as well as the universe from annihilation." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563893185 *'Wonder Woman: Lifelines' - Collects vol. 2 #106-112. "When a grief stricken scientist attempts to recreate his dead son as a computer program, Wonder Woman inexplicably finds herself battling Doomsday, Sinestro, and the original Flash, three powerful beings who are no longer alive. Facing off against her former fallen ally, Green Lantern's deceased archnemesis, and the creature that killed Superman, Princess Diana tries to piece together what is behind these miraculous resurrections. But even the answer to their mysterious return might not be enough to save Wonder Woman from the combined onslaught of these deadly adversaries." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563894033 *'Wonder Woman: Paradise Lost' - Collects vol. 2 #164-170 & Wonder Woman Secret Files #2. "Batman's home, Gotham City, is being transformed into a land resembling ancient Greece, lorded over by evil gods. And once the gods of war, discord, fear and terror combine their essences with those of the Joker, Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy, Batman finds himself in the need of help from Wonder Woman. But when the gods decide to merge with Batman as well, the Amazon princess finds that even the aid of Gotham's other protectors, Nightwing and Robin, as well as her own protégé, Wonder Girl, may not be enough to end this evil reign." - WorldCat - ISBN 156389792X *'Wonder Woman: Paradise Found' - Collects vol. 2 #171-177 & Wonder Woman Secret Files #3. "Wonder Woman's world is falling to pieces. Her home of Paradise Island has faced a devastating civil war, and her mother, Queen Hippolyta, has abolished the monarchy, ending Diana's status as a princess. But the Amazing Amazon must contend with far worse in the adventures that confront her." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899566 *'Wonder Woman: Down to Earth' - Collects vol. 2 #195-200. "When Diana writes a book that shares her beliefs, it ignites a firestorm of controversy -- and even gets the attention of the Olympian Gods! Now Wonder Woman faces her most personal battle yet as she confronts attacks on all levels, from Veronica Cale to Dr. Psycho to Silver Swan and even the War God Ares himself!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202268 *'Wonder Woman: Bitter Rivals' - Collects vol. 2 #201-205. "Wonder Woman needs help solving the murder of Darrel Keyes, and who better to call than Batman? As they inch closer, they find it ties to another murder, but what does it have to do with respected businesswoman Veronica Cale?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204627 *'Wonder Woman: Eyes of the Gorgon' - Collects vol. 2 #206-213. "The deadly Medousa comes calling, and Wonder Woman's world is turned completely upside-down. After a terrible sacrifice, the Amazing Amazon must prove herself once again to her comrades in the JLA and to the world!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207979 *'Wonder Woman: The Land of the Dead' - Collects vol. 2 #214-217, plus The Flash #219. "Just as Wonder Woman is starting to deal with her blindness, the Cheetah returns and teams with the Reverse-Flash! Then Athena sends Wonder Woman on a journey of unimagined peril!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209386 *'Wonder Woman: Mission's End' - Collects vol. 2 #218-226. "In the midst of Infinite Crisis, the Amazing Amazon is forced to battle the Man of Steel -- leading to an incident that will forever change her relationship with Superman." WorldCat - ISBN 1401210937 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team * Writer: Allan Heinberg * Artists: Terry Dodson & Rachel Dodson Publishing History This is the third series for Wonder Woman; it began in 2006. The first series (#1-329) was published from 1942-1986. The second series (#1-226, plus #0 & #1000000) was published from 1987-2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0325 WONDER WOMAN #214 $2.25 *FEB05 0308 WONDER WOMAN #215 $2.25 *MAR05 0427 WONDER WOMAN #216 $2.50 *MAR05 0428 WONDER WOMAN #217 $2.50 *APR05 0359 WONDER WOMAN #218 $2.25 *MAY05 0216 WONDER WOMAN #219 $2.25 *JUN05 0390 WONDER WOMAN #220 $2.50 *JUL05 0258 WONDER WOMAN #221 $2.50 *AUG05 0238 WONDER WOMAN #222 $2.50 *SEP05 0266 WONDER WOMAN #223 $2.50 *OCT05 0272 WONDER WOMAN #224 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0705 WONDER WOMAN VOL 1 GODS AND MORTALS TP (DEC030290) $19.95 *SEP05 0702 WONDER WOMAN VOL 2 CHALLENGE OF GODS TP (JUL040653) $19.95 *JUL05 0256 WONDER WOMAN VOL 3 BEAUTY AND THE BEASTS TP $19.99 Other *SEP05 0824 WONDER WOMAN ARCHIVES VOL 1 HC (STAR07378) $49.95 *SEP05 0825 WONDER WOMAN ARCHIVES VOL 2 HC (STAR10594) $49.95 *SEP05 0826 WONDER WOMAN ARCHIVES VOL 3 HC (STAR16055) $49.95 *SEP05 0827 WONDER WOMAN ARCHIVES VOL 4 HC (NOV030251) $49.95 *OCT05 0274 WONDER WOMAN BITTER RIVALS TP (NOV040293) $12.95 *JUL05 0257 WONDER WOMAN CHALLENGE OF GODS TP (JUL040653) $19.95 *SEP05 0704 WONDER WOMAN DOWN TO EARTH TP (MAY040341) $14.95 *JUL05 0684 WONDER WOMAN GODS AND MORTALS TP (DEC030290) $19.95 *SEP05 0707 WONDER WOMAN LIFELINES TP (STAR07305) $9.95 *SEP05 0709 WONDER WOMAN PARADISE FOUND TP (STAR18095) $14.95 *SEP05 0708 WONDER WOMAN PARADISE LOST TP (STAR14975) $14.95 *SEP05 0710 WONDER WOMAN SECOND GENESIS TP (STAR03134) $9.95 *JAN05 0761 WONDER WOMAN SPIRIT OF TRUTH OVERSIZED SC (STAR14585) $9.95 *SEP05 0703 WONDER WOMAN THE CONTEST TP (STAR00976) $9.95 *SEP05 0706 WONDER WOMAN THE HIKETEIA SC (STAR19349) $17.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Wonder Woman #3: 08 Oct 2006 :Wonder Woman #4: 24 Jan 2007 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Wonder Woman - GCD entry *wikipedia:Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman - Profile page from the S.T.A.R.N.E.T. Metahuman Information Database. Category:Super-Hero